


From the heart

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: It's 2008. Sebastian has to choose a seat for the 2009 season. Luckily Mark is on hand to give him some advice.





	From the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butts_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butts_h/gifts).



> This is for the amazing Heather who has been a huge comfort and support to me recently with the death of my beloved dog Bailey. I cannot thank her enough from the bottom of my heart and hope this little fic makes her smile. <3

Sebastian sits at the little table outside the Toro Rosso hospitality unit, a half chewed pencil against his lips and a warm coffee steaming up the air as he glances down at his notebook. He’s drawn a perfect table in the margins and he has his sections neatly arranged. One section for the pros and cons of McLaren and one section for the pros and cons of Red Bull. So far McLaren seemed to be winning.

He had had two offers for the 2009 season and he was currently in the process of choosing which team he ultimately wanted to join. He had been firmly pro Red Bull until McLaren had sent him an offer, and the contract was good. Really good.

But he felt a lot of loyalty to Red Bull, the team who had given him his chance and who he'd been a Red Bull junior with for even longer. He felt like he owed them his loyalty and devotion. But he was tempted by the lure of McLaren, even if he didn’t much like Ron Dennis’ management style.

He was just writing down another con for Red Bull when a soft Australian accented voice asked, “penny for your thoughts?”

Sebastian looks up and is met with the warm hazel eyes of none other than Mark Webber.

Mark gives him a friendly smile and sits across from him at the table, nodding to the notebook. “You’re deciding where you want to go?”

Sebastian nods and glances at him shyly. “I’m finding it a little difficult to choose.” He admits, eyes fixed on the handsome Australian.

Sebastian had always had a crush on him, one that Kimi loved to tease him about mercilessly, but Sebastian couldn’t help it. Mark had been the one person besides Kimi that had been friendly with him when he came into F1. Plus he was witty and warm...and undeniably charming. He had enamoured the young German from the start.

Mark nods at his words and makes a small motion, asking if he could look at the notebook. Sebastian nods and pushes it towards him and Mark takes it, twirling it around so he could read Sebastian’s messy scrawl. He makes a few hums and ahs at the table and then shuts the book. “Do you want to know what I think?”

Sebastian nods. Of course he does. He always wants to hear what Mark wants to say. It’s almost at the tip of his tongue to say exactly that.

Mark smiles warmly at him and taps the notebook. “I say this is bullshit.”

Sebastian’s face falls almost instantly. “You don’t think I’m good enough for either team?” He asks in a quiet voice.

“No, I’m not saying that.” Mark shakes his head and looks at him. “I’m saying you don’t choose your team based on loyalty or a set list of things that could go right or wrong. You choose from the heart.”

“The heart?” Sebastian asks, looking curious.

“You have an amazing opportunity here, Sebastian. One that not many drivers get. Most get only one offer or a drive they have to accept as they have no other choice. What you have here are two teams who know how amazing you are and how talented you can become under their guidance. But you have the choice. You are free to choose either one of them, but you get to chose based on where you would be happiest. Where you feel you belong. You can make this choice with your heart.” Mark looks up at him. “Does that make sense to you?”

Sebastian nods gently, in awe of Mark’s words. The Australian had called him amazing...and talented. If Kimi was with him he knew the Finn would be grinning at the look of adoration on his face right now.

Mark looks at Sebastian expectantly, waiting for his reply and Sebastian blushes, stuttering out his words.

“Of...of course I..I understand, Mark. Chose with my heart.” Sebastian replies.

Mark smiles warmly at him. “Good. You’ll find once you chose from the heart it wasn’t a choice at all.”

Sebastian smiles back at him, feeling warmed by his smile. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” Mark smiles and goes to get up. “Now I’d better go and round David up.” He chuckles softly. “You know what he’s like.”

Sebastian gives a soft laugh and nods, “I know. You don’t have to remind me. He chased me down the paddock once for a kiss!”

Mark laughs at that, his eyes crinkling at the corners and Sebastian swears he looks beautiful when he laughs. “That sounds like DC.”

“He’s gonna be missed.” Sebastian says with a nod. “I bet you’re sad seeing him go?”

“Oh I am. But I’m looking forward to meeting my new teammate.” Mark says with a smile, his eyes seeming to lock on his for half a second before he looks away.

Sebastian’s breath stills in his chest and he nods. “I expect you are….”

“And I hope he is too.” Mark says smoothly just before he turns and walks away.

Sebastian watches him go, feeling as if there are a thousand butterflies in his chest.

He turns back to the notebook and pulls it back over to himself, grabbing his pencil and scribbling out the McLaren side of the table.

It really was an easy choice when you chose from the heart, and Sebastian’s had chosen Mark. 


End file.
